Mass Effect: The End Begins
by LawbringerSR2-ML
Summary: This is about a love story between Jason Shepard and Miranda Lawson. This takes place after the destruction of the Reapers. We go right into the mindset of Shepard, and what's going on with him. Shepard and Anderson are considered KIA. What is next for Shepard and Miranda? Please review! Wanna help create the story? Message me! Right now it rated T, might change to M later on.


**This story has different views. It might be just two people or ten ect. But it will be labeled. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard's view-

Gazing out I can barely make out some soldiers ahead in the darkness through a small opening. Rubble is stacked on top of me and I can't move nor do I have any energy too. I try to call for help but nothing comes out. I can feel a trickle of blood running down my head, arms, legs, everywhere. I close my eyes for what feels like seconds. I don't know how long I was out for but the blood isn't wet anymore, it's dry. I cough and a copper taste floods my mouth, blood. The ground starts to shake and I hear a loud noise above me. A ship passing by and I see through cracks in the rubble a search light.

"Shepard!" An unfamiliar male voice yells out.

I try to yell back but again my voice doesn't breathe a word.

"Search through the rubble!" I hear another unfamiliar voice shout.

It's been almost an hour and I think people have stopped looking. They lost hope. Just then a piece of rock is lifted off of me. I can't make out the words but the voice gets more people to remove the rubble from on top of me. I close my eyes one more time.

I wake up with blurry vision from bright lights. Wires are attached to my chest. An IV drip is going through my veins. No one in sight. The room is small, only a monitor and a tray of tools. I feel a sharp pain in my rib area and notice stitches in my side and lots of bruising and swelling. My body aches and I grab the button to call for help. A nurse rushes in.

"Commander Shepard, relax, you're in good hands."

"Wh wheres Anderson? Wheres my team?" I question.

"There fine, they went back to there families. I'm going to get the doctor, hold on Commander." She runs out of the room and once again, I'm left alone in this bright small room. The doctor walks in with his clip board.

"Commander Shepard, I'm glad to see your finally awake. How do you feel?"

"How long have I been out?" I ask as I ignore his question.

"Three days." He answers.

"Oh. I feel sore."

"Ok, I'll give you some meds for that. No one but the rescue team knows your alive. We haven't informed your team just in case you didn't make it. We also didn't want the Galaxy to know."

"I appreciate that, but I want my crew to know. Where is Miranda Lawson? I need to see her, now." I demand.

"Who? Sorry, I will have someone figure that out immediately Commander." He tells the nurse to find someone to do that task and she leaves the room.

"I need to go."

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep you here and make sure you are healthy."

"How long is that going to take?"

"You got hurt pretty bad, but at the earliest we can let you out in a couple of weeks." He informs.

"That won't work for me. I need to go now-" I get interrupted by the nurse with the information.

"Miranda Lawson is currently at an Alliance base, she was helping with the Crucible project for Admiral Hackett. Do you want me to send out a request for her to meet you here? Do you also want me to send the same request to your Normandy crew members?" She questions.

"Please do. I don't want to take my team members away from there family right now. We can inform them later. Thank you." I thank.

I'm handed my meds and I'm told to get some rest. I can't sleep at all though. A couple miserable days later and I have a visitor. The door whooshes open and I see Miranda's glowing smile, her eyes are filled with tears as she rushes over to me.

"Shepard!" She bends down to my face and kisses me, it hurts a little, but I don't care. Her lips pull away from mine and her smile is glowing.

"I love you." She exclaims.

"I love you too."

"You had me bloody worried."

"I know, I didn't mean too. I'm done with everything. No more war, no more fighting, no more Alliance." I grasp her hand into mine.

"You promise?" She gives me a slight smirk.

"I promise." I smile. Her blue eyes look deeply into my blue eyes.

Hours of talking, and she doesn't leave my side.

"I wanna see my family after this. I need to, it's been so long. Will you come with me?" I sincerely ask her.

"Of course. Where do they live?"

"You don't know? I thought you were suppose to know everything about me."

"There were no reports of you having a family."

"I guess the Alliance and Cerberus didn't know about them. Well, they live on Earth, but I looked up there traveling records and the Alliance put them in an Alliance safe house."

"I'm happy to hear there safe. When can you leave?"

"In a couple of weeks, but I'm planning on leaving sooner."

"Of course you are. But I think it might be better to stay for a little bit, just to make sure your really ok." She says with concern in her voice.

I agree to stay for a week. I feel better and we leave to see my family. She gets a cab and takes us to a ship station. We hop on a ship taking us to the Alliance safe house and they say it will take two days. We share a small room in the ship. We cuddle on the bed and talk awhile before going to bed.

"So who am I meeting?"

"My mom Jennifer and my dad Mark, two brothers, and little sister. My older brother Logan is a year older than me, thirty-five. My other brother is younger, Bryce is now sixteen. I've only met Bryce once, when he was two, so he's probably only seen me on TV. Same goes for my little sister, Sarah, except I've never met her. She should be fourteen though."

"You have a big family, sad you haven't met your sister and barely know Bryce." I kiss her on the forehead and we fall asleep.


End file.
